A typical telephone cable is constructed of twisted pairs of metal conductors for signal transmission. Each conductor is insulated with a polymeric material. The desired number of transmission pairs is assembled into a circular cable core, which is protected by a cable sheath incorporating metal foil and/or armor in combination with a polymeric jacketing material. The sheathing protects the transmission core against mechanical and, to some extent, environmental damage.
Of particular interest are the grease-filled telephone cables. These cables were developed in order to minimize the risk of water penetration, which can severely upset electrical signal transmission quality. A watertight cable is provided by filling the air spaces in the cable interstices with a hydrocarbon cable filler grease. While the cable filler grease extracts a portion of the antioxidants from the insulation, the watertight cable will not exhibit premature oxidative failure as long as the cable maintains its integrity.
In the cable transmission network, however, junctions of two or more watertight cables are required and this joining is often accomplished in an outdoor enclosure known as a pedestal (an interconnection box). Inside the pedestal, the cable sheathing is removed, the cable filler grease is wiped off, and the transmission wires are interconnected. The pedestal with its now exposed insulated wires is usually subjected to a severe environment, a combination of high temperature, air, and moisture. This environment together with the depletion by extraction of those antioxidants presently used in grease-filled cable can cause the insulation in the pedestal to exhibit premature oxidative failure. In its final stage, this failure is reflected in oxidatively embrittled insulation prone to cracking and flaking together with a loss of electrical transmission performance.
To counter the depletion of antioxidants, it has been proposed to add high levels of antioxidants to the polymeric insulation. However, this not only alters the performance characteristics of the insulation, but is economically unsound in view of the high cost of antioxidants. There is a need, then, for antioxidants which will resist cable filler grease extraction to the extent necessary to prevent premature oxidative failure and ensure the 30 to 40 year service life desired by industry.